When a voltage is applied to an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter often referred to as an “organic EL device”), holes and electrons are injected to an emitting layer from an anode and a cathode, respectively, and injected holes and electrons are re-combined to form excitons.
An organic EL device comprises an emitting layer between an anode and a cathode. Further, it may have a stacked layer structure comprising an organic layer such as a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, an electron-transporting layer, etc.
Patent Documents 1 to 12 disclose an anthracene derivative to which dibenzofuran bonds, used in an organic EL device.
Patent Document 13 discloses a monoamine derivative to which carbazole bonds, used in an organic EL device.
Patent Document 14 discloses combined use of an anthracene derivative to which dibenzofuran bonds and a monoamine derivative.
Patent Document 15 discloses an organic EL device in which a layer that is adjacent to an emitting layer comprises a monoamine derivative to which a N-carbazolyl group bonds and the emitting layer comprises an anthracene derivative.